The present invention relates to needleless access systems for use in the medical field whereby medicaments can be withdrawn from vials into a syringe without exposing the user to a sharp syringe needle. More specifically, the present invention provides a novel piercing assembly for mounting on a stoppered vial and configured to receive the fitting of a syringe barrel to activate the system and withdraw the contents of the vial.
Activation systems, generally of the type to which the present invention relates are not new per se. For example, the Aneas U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,345, issued Mar. 9, 1999 for DEVICE FOR CONNECTION WITH A CLOSED CONTAINER shows a system including a double pointed needle mounted in a sleeve overlying the stopper in one container which can be activated to transfer liquid products from one container to another.
The Weiler U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,346 for a TORQUE-RESISTANT CLOSURE WITH A LUER INSERT FOR A HERMETICALLY SEALED CONTAINER discloses container closures generally, and more specifically, to an assembly providing a torque resistant closure for a hermetically sealed containers. Specifically, the invention resides in providing a pre-formed closure insert, which in the principal embodiment is designated by the numeral (20) permanently received in the neck portion of a container and formed with a thermoplastic material wherein the insert (20) is provided with a rough surface perimeter providing increased contact area between the insert (20) and the inner surface of the container neck or throat (14) contiguous therewith. One of the embodiments, namely that shown in FIG. 12, incidentally shows an environment involving a transfer spike (124).
The Maietta et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,176 for MEMBRANE PIERCING CLOSURE AND SPOUT ASSEMBLY, discloses a closure system for use particularly on cardboard packages or the like for milk and specifically, to a system for cutting an opening in such cardboard packages or cartons which functions as a pour spout. The closure pour spout assembly as shown in FIG. 4 comprises a closure cap (32), a spout member (34) and a piercing fitment (26) which inter-engage and nest in the manner shown in FIG. 4 and actuatable relative to one another between the nested position shown in FIG. 4 and an activated position wherein the piercing element creates a discharge opening in the carton to allow pouring of the contents.
Other prior art includes the patents listed below.
Kolber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,214 DRUG STORAGE AND DELIVERY SYSTEM Issued: Dec. 15, 1992
Szempruch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,712 TAMPER EVIDENCE FEATURE FOR STERILE PORT AND CAP SYSTEM Issued: May 26, 1998
Niedospial, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,082 MEDICAMENT CONTAINER CLOSURE WITH INTEGRAL SPIKE ACCESS MEANS Issued: Oct. 6, 1998
Jansen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,610 VIAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY FOR A MEDICAMENT CONTAINER Issued: Apr. 6, 1999
Daubert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,129 CONTAINER CAP ASSEMBLY HAVING AN ENCLOSED PENETRATOR Issued: Apr. 6, 1999
Niedospial, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,383 MEDICAMENT CONTAINER CLOSURE WITH RECESSED INTEGRAL SPIKE ACCESS MEANS Issued: Apr. 20, 1999
Niedospial, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,298 MEDICAMENT CONTAINER STOPPER WITH INTEGRAL SPIKE ACCESS MEANS Issued: May 11, 1999
Avallone U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,182 MEDICAL FLUID TRANSFER AND DELIVERY DEVICE Issued: Jul. 6, 1999
The present invention provides an improvement over the prior art systems discussed above and is characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement facilitating easy and quick and is comprised of parts which are easy and economical to manufacture and which, when assembled, facilitating easy application of the syringe to withdraw the contents without exposing the user to risk of harm or injury from a needle puncture or the like.